L'avenir
by Elvendork and the marauders
Summary: L'avenir significa "O futuro" em Francês. ShortFic. Sim, o Rated é M. Teddy tem uma surpresa para Victoire. Tem um lugar que quer que conheça.


Shipper: T/V

Ocorre durante o 7o ano de Hogwarts de Victoire.

Nada disso me pertence, mas o texto é de minha autoria. Deixem Reviews! Beijos xxx

* * *

Deitei-me ao lado do lago gelado. Não era começo de inverno mas a brisa leve e fria que arrepiava cada centímetro da minha pele fazia parecer. Eu estava lendo um livro trouxa perto de casa, um do qual uma amiga havia me falado. Tinhamos chegado de Hogwarts para o Natal e iriamos para a toca em três dias. Me entrerti nas folhas de meu livro e quase não notei quando a imagem de um animal de pelagem clara se aproximou de mim. Ele sentou-se como um lobo selvagem qualquer ao meu lado, poderia até enganar alguém. Não a mim, pelo seu comportamento um pouco _gentil__ demais _para um lobo e, claro, o fato de que este lobo eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar em um raio de quilômetros. Eu sorri e acariciei sua cabeça.

- Olá, Teddy - ele se moveu, olhando ao redor e em seguida pude ver suas feições caninas se transformando em um sorriso torto e maroto. Ele se colocou de pé e segurou minha mão.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você, Toi.

O garoto me guiou para longe de Shell Cottage, ainda segurando minha mão enquanto andávamos. Seus cabelos, agora mais bagunçado pelo vento, estavam castanhos com algumas mechas roxas bem distribuídas ao longo dele.

- Estive pensando em você a noite passada inteira, sabia? - disse quando paramos.

- Só noite passada? – falei brincando.

- Claro que não, boba. Penso em você todas as noites desde que te beijei pela primeira vez. Você lembra como foi? – eu sorri com a lembrança.

- Na verdade, eu me lembro vagamente de um natal em que eu tinha seis anos e que algum garoto bobo me fez passar por baixo do visco. É disso que está falando?

- Lembro bem. Você estava com um vestido prateado até os joelhos e a uma tiara de sua mãe. Estava linda, como sempre. – Ele soltou minha mão e foi para trás de mim, colocando as mãos em meus olhos. Me guiou alguns passos à frente então paramos.

Pude sentir-nos girando no ar e quando abri meus olhos me dei conta de onde estava e pude sentir o sol em minha pele. O frio do inverno do Reino Unido já não nos alcançava aqui. Se eu estivesse certa, aquela era uma ilha conhecida pelos meus primos. Não fazia idéia de onde ficava, mas de acordo com o que James tinha me dito era um povoado bem privado, só de bruxos, porém muito poucas casas ali ficavam. Este era de longe o lugar mais bonito que já vira em minha vida. Haviam muitas árvores e alguns pássaros voavam para perto do mar que estava à nossas costas. A areia não estava muito quente, mas pude senti-la entrando em minhas sandálias, o que era uma ótima sensação. Teddy sorriu e andamos um pouco até encontrarmos uma casinha extremamente bonita. Era pequena, porém aparentava pertencer a uma família muito rica. Perguntei-me porque não víamos outras casas, mas deduzi que talvez estivessem sob o feitiço Fidelius.

Assim que entramos Teddy colocou sua mão em minha cintura e me beijou. Era um beijo quente, do tipo que jamais poderíamos usar se estivéssemos na minha casa. Senti suas mãos percorrerem minhas costas e coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos que agora estavam roxos por completo. Suas mãos passaram a percorrer cada parte de mim, quando ele tocou meu pescoço e em seguida a alça de meu vestido, eu estremeci. Ele recuou. Continuou a me beijar, mas acalmou suas mãos, mantendo-as em minha cintura. Então me afastei. Conduzi-o até um quarto que estava com as portas abertas, e sentei-me no centro da cama, deixando-o para trás, em pé perto da porta. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele há anos. Reação errada. Eu sorri. Levantei um pouco meu vestido, deixando minha coxa à mostra. Seus olhos mudaram. Estava agora atiçado. Esperou por algum movimento meu, e eu apenas olhei para ele e mordi meu lábio.

Teddy foi em minha direção, tirou seus sapatos deixando-os perto de onde eu havia jogado minhas sandálias e se aproximou da cama. Quando me alcançou, beijou minha boca, seu beijo era mais quente dessa vez. Desabotoei sua blusa e beijei seu peito até conseguir tira-la por trás. Voltei a beijá-lo e suas mãos foram para baixo de meu vestido até tocar a renda de minha calcinha. Ele a tirou, devagar, esperando que eu o detivesse, mas eu não o fiz. Apenas passei minhas mãos por seu peito me dirigindo à sua calça, abrindo o zíper e abaixando-a a medida que beijava seu abdômen até sua virilha. Pude ver que ele gostava do que eu fazia. Tentava provocá-lo, seguindo meus instintos sem nem ao menos saber o que fazer em seguida. Já havia percebido um volume em sua calça, voltei a beijá-lo na boca. Ele tirou meu vestido por cima de meus braços e passou a me beijar por inteira. Meu corpo ardia e eu gemia cada vez mais alto quando ele me tocava. Ele beijou meus seios e chupava-os deixando-os vermelhos. Meus olhos fechados estavam agora apertados, eu puxei o seu cabelo quando senti seus beijos descendo cada vez mais. Senti sua língua me tocando e um prazer ainda maior se espalhou pelo meu corpo. Passei minhas unhas na parte das costas dele que pude alcançar e ele passou a fazer movimentos profundos com sua língua até que de repente parou, eu abri os olhos, inebriados de prazer, e ele me olhou fundo neles. Agora estava com sua boca a centímetros da minha. Ele esperou que eu pedisse.

- Teddy – eu sussurrei.

Pude senti-lo, primeiro devagar, e já sentia dor, mas foi se aprofundando e ia a cada vez com mais força. Olhei fundo nos seus olhos agora castanhos. Nossos corpos em sintonia. Eu sentia e ouvia cada batida do seu coração, cada respiração. As minhas estavam sincronizadas. Eu ofegava, até que pude sentir. Gritei alto. Senti as lágrimas em meus olhos. Ele fez menção de parar. Não era o que eu queria.

- Não. Continua. – pedi quase como um sussurro. Por mais que a dor me inundasse por um segundo, eu pude sentir um prazer imenso se espalhando por mim, então gemi de novo e cada vez mais quando ele me penetrava. Chamei seu nome até que ele parou e caiu ao meu lado na cama. Ofegando no meu ritmo. Sorriu e beijou meus lábios.

- Eu te amo, Victoire.

- Sei que ama. Eu também te amo. – eu mantive meus olhos fechados e meu sorriso bobo. – vou sentir sua falta esse ano em Hogwarts.

- Vou continuar a te escrever sempre. E logo logo, quando você sair de lá, vamos nos casar.

- Vamos é? – eu ri da idéia.

- Claro que sim. Será minha Victoire . – ele falou como uma criança que retruca alguém que disse que contos de fadas não são reais.

- Eu sempre fui sua, Teddy. Sabe disso.

Nós simplesmente adormecemos lá e quando me dei conta já era o dia seguinte e o sol passava pelas cortinas meio abertas iluminando o quarto. Eu abri os olhos e estava com a cabeça no peito de Teddy. Ele já estava acordado e me observava. Eu sorri e o beijei.

- Sabe que vai ter problemas quando voltar para casa, certo? – ele sorriu, divertindo-se com o fato de que _eu_ poderia me meter em encrenca algum dia da minha vida a ponto de meus pais perceberem isso.

- Sabe, Teddy, você não sabe mesmo de nada. – sorri e me levantei, começando a vestir minhas roupas de volta enquanto seus olhos me analisavam, quase admirandos.

Eu o olhei de volta. Analisando cada músculo de seu rosto, de seus braços e seu peito descobertos pelo edredom. Aquele momento era nosso. Nada iria estragar aquilo. Eu me vesti e estávamos a caminho da porta quando olhei para trás e analisei aquela casa. Não era uma casa pequena como aparentava de fora, o que não era estranho, – a palavra _magia_ veio em minha mente – era enorme. Tinha no mínimo 10 quartos. E uma enorme sala de estar perto do Hall.

- Teddy, essa é a ilha que James me falou, certo?

- É sim. Chama-se "l'avenir" ou algo assim.

- Péssima pronuncia, seria _l'aveni. _Mas que belo nome. Aonde fica?

- Imaginei que ia gostar – ele sorriu. – Não faço idéia. Na América do Sul, talvez.

- Talvez. Mas de quem é essa casa?

- Minha. Não sei bem como virou minha, era de algum amigo de minha avó ou algo assim. - ele disse segurando minha mão.

- Então acho que não é a ultima vez que viremos aqui, afinal.. - disse beijando seus lábios e rimos juntos com a idéia.


End file.
